See You Again
by bellycosta
Summary: Bella nunca pensou que a emergência de um hospital poderia lhe trazer grandes surpresas! Projeto o/s oculta.
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso:**Twilight não me pertence, mas isso já está bem óbvio, né?

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(/)~oneshotoculta**

**N/A no final do capítulo! :)**

* * *

**See You Again**

_Doutora Isabella Swan._

É, nada mal pra quem passou anos dentro de uma faculdade estudando e trabalhando como garçonete para pagar a mesma. Eu só pude ingressar na universidade de Columbia, em Nova York, graças a uma bolsa de estudos e, desde então, eu tenho morado nessa cidade que parece não dormir nunca.

Mesmo estudando 24 horas por dia, eu sempre arranjava um tempinho para curtir algumas das festas que rolavam pelo campus, tudo por insistência de Alice − colega de quarto que logo virou uma das minhas melhores amigas assim que a conheci. E foi em uma dessas festas que eu conheci Tyler, o cara que me deu a melhor coisa que podia acontecer na minha vida.

Tyler Crowley estava em seu segundo semestre de jornalismo quando entrei em Columbia para cursar medicina. Em uma das festas de boas-vindas, esbarrei em Tyler sem querer e acabei derramando cerveja em sua roupa. A partir daquele dia não nos desgrudamos mais e embarcamos em um relacionamento que durou aproximadamente um ano e meio.

Desde o começo nosso namoro sempre foi muito intenso. Basicamente era uma coisa mais carnal do que sentimental, porém conforme passávamos bastante tempo juntos, nosso relacionamento evoluiu e começamos a namorar sério. Após quatro meses, descobri que estava grávida. Ele surtou na hora, mas aceitou ficar do meu lado e criar a criança junto comigo.

Emma nasceu com quase nove meses e, por isso, teve que ficar na incubadora por ser muito pequena. Eu e Tyler até tentamos continuar com nosso relacionamento, mas a paixão que antes existia desapareceu completamente. Mesmo separados, Tyler sempre fez questão de ficar do nosso lado e fazer parte da vida de Emma. E assim continua três anos depois com Emma visitando Tyler todos os finais de semana.

Meu _pager_ tocou e eu abri o jaleco para ver o aparelho piscando no cós da minha calça. A emergência do hospital estava particularmente vazia. Peguei a ficha do próximo paciente e reparei no nome em negrito no papel. Respirei fundo e entrei na sala.

― Sr. Edward Masen? Eu sou a Dr. Isabella Swan, a propósito. ― falei assim que entrei na sala e vi o homem mais lindo da minha vida. ― O que aconteceu?

― Eu estava terminando de trocar as lâmpadas pra festa da minha prima e meu cachorro passou correndo e esbarrou na escada. ― ele me disse abrindo um sorriso sem graça. ― Acabei caindo e batendo a testa no chão.

― Isso acontece. Será que você poderia deitar na maca para eu poder verificar o corte? E tire o pano da testa também. ― disse depois de um tempo enquanto eu colocava um par de luvas. ― Okay, vamos ver o estrago que o pobre cachorro fez.

― Pobre cachorro? Se você o conhecesse, te garanto que não teria tanta pena dele assim.

― Tenho duas notícias; uma ruim e outra boa. Qual você quer primeiro? ― disse e logo o vi abrindo um sorriso torto que me deixou tonta por alguns segundos.

― Fala primeiro a notícia boa.

― A boa é que o corte não é grava. ― eu falei. ― A notícia ruim é que você vai ter que levar uns pontinhos na testa.

― Tudo bem, não tenho problemas com agulhas. ― ele disse e respirou fundo quando viu que eu peguei a seringa para aplicar a anestesia.

A sutura foi bem rápida. Edward gemeu de dor algumas vezes, o que me fez imaginar esse deus grego gemendo em cima de mim, mas se comportou direito. Mandei-o fazer uma radiografia e depois passar me procurar no meu consultório quando tivesse o resultado em mãos.

Estava terminando de organizar as fichas de alguns pacientes quando escutei uma batida leve na porta. Edward entrou na sala meio sem jeito e levantou o envelope que estava em sua mão direita.

― _Er_... Eu só vim trazer a radiografia que você pediu. ― ele disse e me entregou o envelope. Nossas mãos se esbarraram rapidamente, porém ainda pude sentir o choque elétrico com o contato.

― Sem problemas, vamos ver se você quebrou alguma coisa. ― eu disse e levantei as radiografias na frente da luz e não visualizei nada de errado. ― Parece que o seu cachorro terá que fazer um esforço a mais da próxima vez.

Sem fraturas ou com algo mais sério, receitei um frasco de remédios para dor e avisei-o que ele poderia pegar na farmácia do hospital.

― Foi um prazer atender você, Edward. ― estendi minha mão e ele a pegou rapidamente. ― Espero não ver você mais vezes aqui na emergência.

― E eu espero encontrá-la mais vezes. ― ele comentou. ― Fora do hospital, é claro.

― Edward, eu não posso...

― Eu vou dar o meu cartão para você e me ligue se quiser. ― ele falou colocando um cartão na palma da minha mão. ― Sem pressão, ok?

― Tudo bem.

― Agora eu vou indo. ― ele falou e se dirigiu para a porta. ― Minha prima deva estar arrancando os cabelos querendo saber onde eu me meti.

― Tome cuidado!

Ele sorriu e deu uma piscadinha em minha direção. Quando Edward saiu, eu olhei para o cartão em minha mão e me surpreendi ao ver que ele era advogado.

**Edward Masen**

**Advogado - Masen Architecture**

**800 3097**

Guardei o cartão dele no bolso do meu jaleco e já estava saindo para fazer a última ronda antes do meu plantão acabar. Meu celular começou a tocar. Suspirei quando vi o nome de Alice no visor.

― Oi Alice.

― _Estou tentando te ligar desde cedo. Onde você se meteu desde ontem?_ ― ela perguntou.

― Não sei se você sabe, mas eu tenho um emprego. ― suspirei já sabendo onde ela queria chegar. ― Estou de plantão desde ontem e daqui a pouco estou saindo daqui do hospital.

― _Então você virá para a minha festa hoje à noite?_

― Eu não sei, Alice. ― eu respondi com sinceridade. ― Estou muito cansada.

― _Poxa, Bella! Eu só faço 29 anos uma vez e você vai perder?_ ― eu retrucou. ― _Ah, eu já ia esquecendo de te avisar; quero apresentar o meu primo para você._

― Não Alice, aí você já quer demais.

― _Ele é gato, bem sucedido e acabou de se mudar para Nova York._ ― ela falou e eu quase podia vê-la rolando os olhos para mim. ― _A casa está ficando linda, Bella, você tem que ver._

― Eu vou pensar se vou ou não, ok?

― _Vamos lá Bella, vai ser divertido._ ― Alice praticamente implorava minha presença em seu aniversário pelo telefone.

― Alice, eu já não sou mais uma adolescente de 17 anos que tem pique para virar a noite em festejando. ― eu resmunguei, torcendo internamente para que ela me livrasse dessa sua ideia maluca. ― Agora eu tenho uma filha para cuidar e um emprego me esperando no dia seguinte.

― _Pode parar com isso, Bell. Você já trabalha demais e, sem contar, que arranjar uma babá para Emma não será nenhuma missão impossível._

― Eu vou tentar falar com minha vizinha, mas se ela não puder você terá que se contentar em não ter minha ilustre presença na sua festa. ― eu disse me dando por vencida.

― _Obrigada Bella!_ ― ela falou animada. ― _Eu tenho certeza de que você não irá se arrepender._

― Ok, está certo. Até!

A ligação foi encerrada em seguida e rapidamente eu voltei minha atenção para o trabalho. O dia passou devagar e quando eu vi, já tinha passado da hora de pegar Emma com a Ângela, minha vizinha e amiga que sempre fazia o favor de pegar minha filha na creche e tomar conta dela até eu chegar.

Ângela Weber era casada e mãe de gêmeos. Fizemos faculdade juntas, mas ela trancou depois de descobrir que estava grávida. Enquanto seu marido trabalhava como gerente de banco, ela trabalhava em um salão de beleza como depiladora.

Estacionei meu carro na vaga em frente a minha casa e atravessei a rua. Mesmo de longe eu via a Emma brincando com os gêmeos no quintal. Angie observava-os pela janela da cozinha que dava para o jardim e assim que me viu saiu de casa para abrir o portão para mim.

― Bella, eu já estava preocupada com você. ‒ Ângela me deu um abraço e levou para dentro de casa. ‒ Crianças, venham comer! Espero que você não se importe por eu ter feito o almoço da Emma também. Aproveite e coma com a gente!

‒ Pois é, eu não pude sair mais cedo do hospital. ‒ disse e peguei um pouco do macarrão que ela tinha preparado.

Coloquei o prato da Emma na mesinha que Ângela tinha comprado pras crianças e preparei o meu prato.

― Angie, será que você tem algum vestido pra me emprestar?

― Vai sair com quem, gata? ― perguntou. Já fazia algum tempo que Angie queria que eu arrumasse algum namorado. Ela até chegou a me apresentar alguns de seus amigos, mas nenhum deles fazia o meu tipo.

― Com ninguém. Só vou à festa da Alice. ― respondi bebendo um gole do suco de laranja.

― Tenho o vestido perfeito pra você. Já estava pensando em dar pra você; depois que eu tive o Ryan e o Kyle, não me atrevo a usar mais vestidos.

― Você é linda, Ângela, não tem motivo para esconder o seu corpo. Continua magrinha do mesmo jeito que sempre foi.

― Acho que fiquei um pouco insegura depois da gravidez, mesmo o Eric dizendo que eu estou linda.

― Viu só? Se o seu marido está dizendo que você está linda, tem mais que confiar no seu taco e mostrar essas pernas de vez em quando.

― Olha só quem fala. A mulher que só vive para cuidar da filha e trabalhar. ― Ângela ironizou. ― Você que precisa sair mais. E _namorar_ mais também.

― Nem começa com esse assunto de novo. Eu já falei que não quero namorar.

― _Manhê_, vamos pra casa? ― Emma veio para o meu colo coçando os olhinhos.

― Claro, minha linda! ― eu disse, pegando-a no colo e me levantando. ― Angie, preciso de outro favor. Será que você pode tomar conta da Emma pra mim?

― Sabe que nem precisava pedir, né? Claro que tomo conta dela, sua boba. ― ela disse fazendo cosquinha na barriga da Emma e ganhou uma risada gostosa da minha filha. ― Mais tarde eu levo o vestido na sua casa e aproveita pra pegar logo a Emma.

― Tudo bem. Tchau meninos!

― Tchau tia Bella!

Coloquei o desenho do Bob Esponja pra Emma ver assim que eu cheguei em casa, mas não deu nem cinco minutos e ela já estava toda encolhidinha no sofá dormindo. Carreguei-a até o meu quarto e coloquei-a na cama. Troquei minha roupa social demais por um blusão e me enfiei embaixo das cobertas, caindo num sono profundo rapidamente junto com a minha menininha.

.

Acordei assustada com o som da campainha e olhei para o relógio.

_19:45 da noite._

― _Merda_! ― levantei correndo e fui atender a porta.

Ângela sorriu ao ver o meu estado e entrou, sendo seguida pelos gêmeos.

― Aposto que você ainda estava dormindo.

― Sim, estava. Alice vai me matar se eu chegar atrasada. Você trouxe o vestido?

― Yeap, vai tomar banho logo que eu vou arrumar as coisas da Emma.

― Obrigada Angie!

Tomei um banho quente rápido, mas suficiente para me deixar relaxada. Ângela estava terminando de colocar um vestidinho na Emma que estava entretida demais colocando o óculos grande em seu rosto. Não resisti e peguei minha câmera para tirar foto dela. Emma fez um biquinho fofo e a foto saiu perfeita.

― Já arrumei a Emma, então nós já estamos indo, tudo bem?

― Claro! Você já fez muito por mim hoje.

― Sem problemas!

Depositei um beijo no rosto da minha filha e me despedi dela com um abraço, prometendo que iria vê-la no dia seguinte.

Consegui fazer uma trança embutida de última hora no meu cabelo e até que não ficou ruim. A maquiagem ficou um pouquinho simples, porém bonita. Peguei o vestido da sacola e o coloquei, só então reparei que ele era curto demais, batendo no meio das minhas coxas.

Respirei fundo, mas decidi ir com ele mesmo já que não tinha outro vestido. Calcei um dos poucos sapatos de salto alto que eu tinha e pronto, estava arrumada. Peguei uma carteira e joguei o celular, dinheiro e documentos dentro e saí de casa, trancando tudo.

Assim que cheguei na rua onde ficava a Mansão dos Cullen, percebi que seria um pouco complicado para estacionar. Acabei encontrando uma vaga bastante afastada e tive que andar uns bons metros até chegar na casa.

A música alta já dava para escutar do jardim. O interior da casa havia mudado completamente e bem no meio da sala de estar tinha um globo espelhado pendurado no teto.

Achei Alice conversando no canto com Rose, Jasper e um homem alto que estava de costas para mim. Como sempre, os vestidos das duas eram incríveis; Rosalie, com seu corpo escultural, trajava um vestido vermelho com uma transparência na altura dos seios. Já Alice, estava usando um vestido num tom rosa escuro e com um laço relativamente grande no busto.

― No que tanto você pensa? ― Emmett chegou por trás de mim e me deu um susto. Apesar da música alta, meu grito ecoou pela sala fazendo os convidados me encararem.

― Que susto, Emmett. ― levei a mão ao peito e respirei fundo. _Um dia esse garoto ainda me mata de susto_, pensei. ― Estava pensando no quanto a Esme deve ter surtado com esta mudança na sala dela.

― _Porra_, nem fala! Acho que a minha mãe só não reclamou mais pra não contraria a _louca_ da Alice. ― ele falou. ― Você acredita que o meu primo caiu da escada porque estava colocando a merda do globo espelhado no teto e ela ainda deixou-o ir para o hospital _sozinho_. Nas palavras dela _"Não era nada demais"_.

― Você sabe como sua irmã é, né?

― Pois é, agora vamos falar com a aniversariante antes que ela venha reclamar comigo.

Seguimos em direção ao grupo, agora sem o homem alto entre eles. Alice quando me viu, veio saltando e pulou em cima de mim, quase me derrubando.

― Pensei que você não viesse mais. Já estava quase te ligando para saber do seu paradeiro. Venha, vou te apresentar o meu primo. ― Essa era a Alice, quando começava a falar não parava mais. ― Onde ele está? Ele estava aqui agora mesmo!

― Allie, espera! ― eu disse. ― Será que eu posso cumprimentar o Jasper e a Rosalie primeiro.

― Claro, mas depois eu quero te apresentar para o meu primo.

.

A festa estava bastante animada. Até Esme que era um pouco reservada, estava dançando entusiasmadamente com Carlisle. Seu vestido era estampado e longo, o que combinava muito com ela. A única que não estava aproveitando a festa era Alice, e só por uma razão: seu primo tinha simplesmente desaparecido da festa.

Já não suportando o péssimo humor de Alice, resolvi andar um pouco pela festa. Subi para o 2º andar e decidi ficar um pouco na sacada que tinha no quarto de hóspedes e que dava para o jardim. Para minha surpresa, _ele_ estava ali.

Encostado no corrimão da varanda, Edward Masen estava fumando e de vez em quando passava a mão pelos seus cabelos. Senti meu coração acelerar e me perguntei do motivo daquilo estar acontecendo.

_Edward Masen, por que você está aqui?_

― Eu já vi você, Bella, não precisa fugir de mim. ― ele disse. Parei meus passos no meio do caminho e me virei, dando de cara com ele me olhando.

― Eu não estava fugindo, só não queria atrapalhar. ― menti. ― Você conhece os Cullens?

― Não só conheço como também faço parte da família. ― Prazer, Edward Masen, primo de Alice e Emmett.

― Como? Você é o...?

― Sim, eu sou o tal primo que Alice que te apresentar. ― ele deu um sorriso torto. ― Bella,...

― Aí está você Bella, você acredita que o Edwa... Oh, você também está aí! ― Alice nos interrompeu. ― _Porra_ Edward, fiquei igual uma louca te procurando e você aqui fazendo sei lá o quê.

― Eu estava fumando um pouco. Além disso, minha testa estava doendo e resolvi dar uma espairecida por aqui.

― Hum... Bom, agora que vocês já se conheceram, fiquem à vontade. ― e ela simplesmente saiu, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Escutei Edward rindo e me virei. Seu olhar era divertido e na sua boca tinha um sorriso que _quase_ me joguei em cima dele.

― Está uma noite linda hoje, né? ― eu murmurei.

― Linda não seria a palavra certa com você aqui. ― ele disse e olhou-me profundamente. Seus olhos passaram pelo meu corpo e pararam em minhas pernas. ― Belas pernas. É bom ver você sem aquela roupa toda no trabalho. Você parece mais jovem vestida assim.

Eu corei com o elogio e agradeci.

A conversa fluiu rapidamente e quando vi, Rosalie estava nos chamando para cantar parabéns para Alice. O bolo preparado pela Esme estava delicioso. A pista de dança encheu novamente após todos comerem e Alice aproveitou para arrastar um Jasper um pouco alterado para dançar. Emmett e Rosalie haviam sumido logo depois dos parabéns e eu não queria nem saber o que eles estavam fazendo.

― Você quer voltar lá pra cima? ― Edward perguntou de repente.

― Hm, claro.

Edward pegou outro cigarro da cartela e acendeu. Ele tragava lentamente e soltava a fumaça mais lento ainda.

― Como está a sua filha?

O olhei assustada.

― Alice me disse.

― Ah! Emma está bem. Essa hora ela já deve estar dormindo.

― Se ela for parecida com você, será bonita como a mãe quando crescer. ― ele disse e apagou o cigarro.

Edward se aproximou de mim lentamente e me deixou entre seus braços. Seu hálito que batia em meu rosto me deixava ainda mais perturbada e louca para provar o gosto de sua boca.

― Eu quis te beijar desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. ― ele sussurrou com os olhos grudados em minha boca. ― E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu _ainda_ quero.

Nossas bocas se encaixaram com perfeição. Edward grunhiu quando sua língua fez contato com a minha pela primeira vez. Era tão bom sentir esse friozinho na barriga novamente. Suas mãos pareciam que estavam em todos os lugares do meu corpo, acendendo a chama que há tanto tempo tinha sido apagada. Envolvi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxei-o mais para mim. Atrapalhei-me um pouco quando senti sua ereção encostar em minha barriga, mas me recuperei rapidamente.

― Quer sair daqui? ― Edward sibilou com a voz rouca.

Assenti nervosamente. Sair da festa sem ninguém nos ver foi um sacrifício, entretanto conseguimos ir embora. Preferimos ir com o meu carro, já que ele ainda não tinha comprado outro. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que eu já estava com medo de bater em alguma coisa. Edward percebendo o meu nervosismo fez questão de me atiçar ainda mais. Ficou com a mão esquerda em minha coxa por todo o percurso.

Estacionei o carro desajeitadamente na calçada e tentei entrar em casa silenciosamente para não chamar a atenção.

Parecia que todo o tesão que sentíamos no caminho para a minha casa havia se esvaído. A tensão ainda estava lá, porém o olhar de Edward dizia que ele não estava nem um pouco tenso. Aliás, Edward não fazia nada para esconder a excitação visível em sua calça jeans.

Sua mão direita subiu pelo meu braço esquerdo e segurou minha nuca enquanto sua mão esquerda agarrou meu quadril, puxando-me para si. Seu olhar vagava pelo meu rosto e sempre parava em minha boca. O tesão que supostamente havia desaparecido, voltou com força total.

Minhas mãos resolveram criar vida própria e subiram pelos seus ombros largos, parando em seus cabelos acobreados. Não perdi tempo e puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu. Sua língua fazia mágica em minha boca. Minha trança já tinha sido desfeita e agora sua mão passava livremente em meus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca avançava contra a minha. Estava tão entregue com suas carícias que não me surpreendi nem um pouco ao sentir minhas costas encostarem na parede.

Seus braços circularam minha cintura e ele me imprensou mais ainda na parede. Seus lábios desciam pelo me pescoço e subiam de novo. Palavras não precisavam serem ditas neste momento; eu apenas precisava sentir o corpo dele contra o meu − sem barreiras − depois de toda a provocação durante a festa. E foi isso mesmo que eu fiz.

Roupas foram jogadas pela sala e o Edward me tomou ali mesmo; contra a parede. Edward foi tão fofo e gentil que eu quase chorei ― de alegria, é claro! ― quando o orgasmo tomou conta do meu corpo. Dormimos na sala mesmo, em cima do sofá onde iria trazer boas recordações cada vez que eu olhasse para ele.

.

Por incrível que pareça, depois da noite maravilhosa de ontem, acordei sozinha na minha cama. Não sabia como tinha ido parar lá, provavelmente Edward tinha ficado desconfortável por dormir no sofá e me levou para o quarto.

O cheiro de café estava me atraindo profundamente; minha barriga roncou em resposta. Tomei coragem e levantei da cama, reparando que ainda estava nua. Peguei uma calcinha limpa do _closet_ e a camisa do Edward que estava jogada pelo chão.

Encontrei Edward colocando ovos e bacon num prato e terminando de fazer café. Ele estava vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer branca. Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar as imagens da noite anterior da minha mente e fui em direção a ele, chegando ao seu lado e dando um beijo em seu braço.

― Bom dia. ― eu disse. ― Está acordado há muito tempo?

― Não, deve ter uns quinze minutos. ― falou. Levou os pratos e as xícaras de café para mesa e eu o segui. ― Dormiu bem?

― Maravilhosamente bem. ― respondi e senti minhas bochechas corarem. ― Obrigada por ontem.

― Sério Bella? ― ele riu. Comemos em silêncio e quando terminamos, eu ajudei-o a lavar as louças sujas.

O que era pra ser uma tarefa simples e rápida, acabou se tornando uma brincadeira e quando vimos, estávamos travando uma guerrinha de água bem no meio da minha cozinha. Em poucos segundos, Edward já estava me beijando avidamente e me colocando em cima da pia.

Suas mãos desabotoaram a _minha_ camisa e ele aproveitou para acariciar meus seios. Sua boca deslizava pela minha pele quente, me fazendo gemer a cada ponto sensível. Edward abocanhou meu seio direito enquanto ele massageava e apertava meu mamilo esquerdo. Seus quadris ondulavam contra os meus, fazendo meu sexo pulsar pela fricção.

Minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas enquanto eu sentia sua mão direita adentrar minha calcinha e finalmente consegui sentir o alívio entre minhas pernas. Seus dedos rodeavam meu clitóris para então me penetrar com dois dedos. _E que dedos!_Seu toque preciso estava me levando à loucura.

― Edward... ― implorei sentindo seus dentes morderem meu mamilo e seus dedos alcançarem um ponto específico dentro de mim. ― Por favor.

― Hm... ― seus dedos finalmente tiraram minha calcinha e ele logo se ajoelhou na minha frente, dobrando minha perna esquerda e apoiando-a em seu ombro.

Só de vê-lo ali, diante de mim, beijando a parte interna das minhas coxas, me fazia delirar mais ainda. Seus lábios encontraram minha intimidade e eu não agüentando a pressão, caí para os meus cotovelos. Sua língua puxou meu clitóris levemente. Edward me abriu mais um pouco e ficou dando atenção a só um lugar. Minha respiração acelerou e meu coração estava a ponto de explodir quando o orgasmo varreu meu corpo.

― Eu estava louco para fazer isso desde ontem à noite. ― ele murmurou em meu ouvido.

Não sei se era pelo orgasmo maravilhoso que tinha ganhado, mas eu estava mais confiante do que nunca. Aproveitei que Edward estava dando atenção ao meu pescoço e abri sua calça, vendo que ele estava sem cueca por baixo.

Tomei sua ereção e comecei a acariciá-lo para baixo e para cima. Edward gemia em meu ouvido e observava tudo. Percebi que ele começou a arfar mais rápido e tratou de tirar minha mão de seu membro.

― Porra, Bella. Por mais que eu ame suas mãos em mim, necessito entrar em você. ― ele murmurou. ― Segure-se firme, minha linda.

Senti Edward se posicionar em minha entrada e me penetrar lentamente.

― Ai, caralho. ― sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Suas investidas aumentaram. Agarrei os cabelos de sua nuca enquanto ele segurava firmemente em meu quadril.

― Edward, eu preciso...

― Eu sei. ― falou mordendo meu pescoço. ― _Merda_, Bella.

Edward grunhiu contra minha pele e eu senti meus músculos se apertarem em torno dele. Nossas respirações foram se acalmando lentamente. Desvencilhamos-nos e assim que eu terminei de recolocar sua camisa, o telefone de casa tocou, fazendo-me pular de susto.

― Alô.

― _Até que enfim você atendeu a porcaria do telefone._

― Meu celular está no silencioso, por isso não ouvi.

― _Hm, sei. Só liguei pra te convidar pro almoço que Esme preparou aqui em casa. Aproveita e traga a minha princesinha._

― Tudo bem. Vou me arrumar e daqui à uma hora devo estar chegando aí.

― _Mande o Edward vir também. Não pensem que eu não vi vocês dois saindo juntos daqui de casa. Sabia que vocês iriam dar certo. Já vou avisando que quero ser a madrinha, hein._

― Alice... ― e ela simplesmente desligou.

E essa era Alice; sempre vendo e sabendo de tudo. Agora só me restava torcer para ela estar certa sobre meu futuro.

* * *

**N/A: A pessoa que eu tirei foi a... Isadora! \o/**

**Flor, espero que você não se decepcione já que foi minha primeira o/s escrita para outra pessoa. E se não gostar, minta ok? HAHA**

**Eu já tinha falado com a Isadora antes pelo meu twitter do blog ontem sobre a o/s rs. Acho que só consegui me basear nas fotos que ela me deu, mas tentei ao máximo encaixar as músicas também. :)**

**Bom, não vou me alongar aqui.**

**Leitoras, espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá! :)**

**Eu nem demorei, não é? **

**Vou deixar vocês lerem e lá embaixo eu falo com vocês.**

**3**

* * *

A chuva insistente que caía do lado de fora estava me deixando me deixando extremamente frustrada. Passava das três da manhã quando eu resolvi levantar da cama e parar de pensar que eu iria conseguir voltar a dormir a essa hora.

Edward roncava baixinho do meu lado esquerdo. Nós estávamos noivos há quase um ano, porém já levávamos uma vida de casados. Resolvemos juntar nossas escovas de dente com pouquíssimo tempo de namoro, mas como sempre fui uma pessoa impulsiva resolvi me jogar sem medo nessa nova fase da minha vida.

Coloquei o robe estampado por cima da minha camisola e calcei os chinelos, pegando o controle da televisão que estava na mão do Edward e desliguei-a. Peguei meu livro e os óculos de grau de cima da mesa de cabeceira e saí do quarto.

Para a minha surpresa, uma luz forte vinha da sala e eu estranhei. Pé ante pé eu fui caminhando lentamente até chegar ao cômodo. Entrei no ambiente precavida de um guarda-chuva que estava no final da escada e respirei fundo.

Sentada no sofá, estava Emma com um pote de _cookies_ de chocolate e vendo um desenho animado qualquer na televisão. Soltei minha respiração que eu tinha prendido e larguei o guarda-chuva junto com o meu livro e os meus óculos em cima da mesa.

– Emma, o que você está fazendo acordada? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura.

Ela se virou assustada com a boca cheia de biscoitos e a mão toda suja de farelos. Seus olhos arregalados demonstravam que ela entendia que estava muito encrencada.

– _Tô_ vendo desenho, mamãe. – ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

– Às três horas da manhã? Nem pensar! – retruquei pegando o controlo da mão dela e desligando a televisão.

– Mas mãe, eu não _tava_ conseguindo dormir e amanhã eu não tenho aula. – implorou. Eu não conseguia negar nada para aquela pimentinha.

– Ok, mas só hoje, hein?

Fui para a cozinha e fui um chocolate quente para nós cheio de marshmallows. Peguei um cobertor de dentro do armário e me sentei ao lado de Emma, entregando uma caneca para ela e nos enrolando com o cobertor.

– Está vendo o que? – perguntei tomando um gole do chocolate super quente.

– _Tava_ vendo Phineas e Ferb, mas já _cabô._

Emma em seus quatro anos de idade ainda tinha dificuldades de pronunciar algumas palavras, mas Edward e eu já estávamos cuidando disso com a fonoaudióloga do hospital onde eu trabalho, a doutora Jéssica Stanley.

– Está a fim de ver Encantada? – seus olhos achocolatados brilharam. Desenrolei-me do cobertor e dei a caneca para Emma segurar.

Abri a estante de DVD's e peguei a embalagem do filme. Coloquei no aparelho e fui pro lado da minha filha de novo. Emma se aconchegou no sofá, deitando-se e colocando a cabeça em meu colo. Fiquei fazendo carinho na cabeça dela até eu senti-la começar a adormecer.

Tentei me focar no filme, porém o sono foi mais forte e me pegou de jeito. Não sei quanto tempo passou, só sei que quando eu abri meus olhos, tentando me localizar, eu estava sendo carregada por um par de braços fortes.

_Edward._

– Emma... – tentei me soltar de seus braços após me lembrar que eu estava dormindo com a minha filha.

– Calma. Eu peguei e a coloquei no quarto. – ele sorriu de forma carinhosa. – Pelo visto as duas resolveram me abandonar hoje à noite, né?

Eu sorri fraco e senti minhas costas encontrarem a maciez da cama. Edward deitou-se ao meu lado e me puxou de encontro ao seu peito, beijando-me castamente nos lábios.

– Tive insônia. Você sabe como eu fico quando chove, não é?

– Sei sim, mas por que você não me chamou? A gente podia arranjar coisas melhores para fazer. – ele piscou para mim.

– Sei muito bem as _coisas_ que você queria fazer. – dei um sorrisinho sem graça. – Você acredita que eu encontrei Emma lá embaixo com um pote de biscoitos debaixo do braço e assistindo desenho animado?

– Claro que acredito. – ele riu. – Eu já falei pra tirar o açúcar dela, mas parece que não adianta.

– Eu prefiro nem imaginar o perigo que ela correu subindo na cadeira para pegar os _cookies_ em cima do armário.

– Ainda bem que nós temos uma médica em casa, né?

Não tive tempo de responder. Seus lábios encostaram-se aos meus e aos poucos foram se tornando mais quentes. Eu já sabia como o fim da minha noite iria terminar e, sinceramente, eu só poderia agradecer e pedir por dias – ou noites – como essas.

* * *

**Curtinho, mas espero que gostem! :)**

******Quero mandar um beijo pra Isadora que pediu por um outtake e eu não resisti em fazer um capítulo com mais da Emma fofa! *-***

******Eu ACHO que vou fazer só mais um capítulo, mas não prometo nada.**

******Beijos!**


End file.
